Soul Mates
by RedPoofballHat
Summary: MakoHaru One Shot! - Makoto tells Haru a story.


AN: Hey everyone! I'm a huge MakoHaru shipper and had a lot of fun writing this. I really proud of this one shot and I hope you like it!

* * *

Soul Mates

"Makoto," I hear his soft voice call out my name.

"Yes Haru?" I ask. I'm surprised he isn't asleep yet; It's probably about 2:00 am.

I turn over on my other side so I can face him.

Although I would never admit it, I was secretly glad that there was a hole in the air mattress resulting in me and Haru squeezing into my small bed together. We've always been closer than most guy best friends our age, as they would've probably been embarrassed to hold hands in public, or hug each other goodbye... or to share a bed. Me and Haru just weren't like that. Being close came naturally to us, and although we're pretty much opposites, we go great together.

"I can't sleep," he said, his voice groggy. He brought his hand up to mine under the covers and intertwined our fingers.

"Yeah, me either," I said. I had a lot on my mind. Well, I'd always really have something on my mind, and no matter how small it really was, it would always feel like the end of the world to me.

I smile, remembering the day when me and Haru went to the clinic to get my test results back. We had sat in a small waiting room for hours, until the doctor finally called us in.

"Makoto," he had said, "I'm very sorry to tell you, but you have severe anxiety and I'm going to need to give you a prescription. I remember clearly how crushed I was, and how Haru had reached out his hand and intertwined our fingers.

I pull out of the memory and smile at him, squeezing his hand.

"Mako?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled, still smiling.

"Tell me a story."

I chuckled at how adorable he was being. "I'm not very good at thinking up stories, Haru," I said.

"I don't care, just try," he squeezed my hand back.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to say no to him.

"Fine," I gave in, "There was once a boy who fell in love. Usually, it would have been a good thing, but this boy couldn't tell anyone about his love, because he knew it wouldn't be accepted. It made him sad that he had fallen and had no one to catch him. The person he had fallen in love with was very important to him, and he knew that they were his soul mate, although he also knew he wasn't theirs. He hid his feelings well, because he knew that if he screwed whatever they had up, he would never forgive himself."

I let out a shaky breath, allowing a stray tear to cascade down my face. I'm so glad it's dark, or else Haru would have known something was up.

"This guy just, carried on and smiled for the sake of his soul mate, because he knew it was for the best, although it was killing him inside. He-"

"Makoto," he interrupted.

Oh god, I got carried away. He's definitely going to find out. What have I done?

"Yes Haru?" I asked innocently.

"I have two questions."

"Shoot."

"Do you think I have a soul mate?"

My heart broke. I wanted to yell out so bad "Yes! Don't you get it? It's me!" so badly. It took all I had in me to refrain and instead said.

"Yeah, I'm positive," and gave his hand another squeeze.

"Good," he stated simply," And now for my second question."

He paused, and it was making me anxious.

"Well?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?" I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"I'm not stupid, Makoto." he stated.

"I know that,"

"Well let me see if _you're_ stupid. I've got a story too. There was once a boy who fell madly in love. He was crazy about this person, and they meant everything to him. They were always there for each other, even when the boys own parents left for months at a time and never came back for more than a couple days. This boy was absolutely positive that his feelings weren't mutual until one night. His soul mate was telling him a story and the boy realized it was about him. The boy wasn't stupid, so he caught on, and he saw his soul mate crying although his soul mate thought he got away with it."

Well, I'm not stupid, and I finally understood.

"So... when this boy found out his feelings were returned, did he tell his soul mate he loved them?" I asked.

"No," he said.

He moved closer to me and took my face in his hand. Screw butterflies, he gave me the whole zoo.

"He showed them."

And with that, Haru pressed his lips to mine.

That kiss held so much within it: Hope, lust, passion, wanting, sadness, and love. It was gentle, yet forceful, and I wasted no time in kissing him back.

Tears fell onto my cheeks, tears of pure happiness. I never thought this moment would come.

Once he had pulled away he smiled at me. Haru's smiles were rare, and beautiful.

"Don't cry," he said, although he had tears running down his own perfect face.

"Haru, I love you."

"Of course you do," he said, "We're soul mates."

"Yeah, we are," I chuckled.

"Oh, and Mako?"

"Yes Haru?"

"I love you too."

The end.


End file.
